


Seen From Below

by magnedhead



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Destiny, EXO - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, Powerful Opponent, Terminator - Freeform, Terminator-like, The Last City, awoken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnedhead/pseuds/magnedhead
Summary: A very Terminator-esque story ensues as Police Officer Meeza encounters a Rogue Guardian inside the Last City





	Seen From Below

In the distance a jumpship flew over the edge of the Wall of the Last City. Clearing the lip of the massive fortification it boosted and screamed over the inhabitants far below, many citizens covering their ears at the burst of noise. The offending jumpship flew a wide curving path over the City until it banked towards the final approach to the Tower and disappeared inside the structure.

“That’s against the rules, that is.” Cuthberl said.

Meeza looked up from her notepad at her partner. The younger man looked more annoyed than most of the citizens around them, and not just in the way a police officer looked at crime and rule breaking.

“They’re Guardians up high in their tower. Why should they care about us down here?” She said and returned to her notetaking. The elderly woman whose concerns she was taking down was looking up at the sky like most else in the street.

“They’re here to protect us, Meeza, even if they never come down here. They have rules too.” Cuthberl said.

Meeza had to stop herself from audibly scoffing. Cuthberl looked up to the Guardians like some kids looked up to the police. She thought it somewhat amusing at times, but today had been a long day already.

“Anything else, ma’am?” Meeza said to the woman. She looked back down, almost as if she had forgotten the two officers were there.

“Uh, yes, that’s all. Thank you for your time, officer.” She replied and bowed ever so slightly.

Meeza replied with a brief curtsy, even if her police uniform had nothing to curtsy with. “Simply doing our duty, ma’am. We’ll just take this down to the station then see what we can do.” The notepad was stowed away in a pocket.

The two officers made their way back to their department in the Southern Rukon District. The day’s work had to be catalogued and distributed for the following shift. It was already 17:30, so it was high time that Cuthberl and Meeza got back.

Their superior officer, Captain Remiel, tapped her wristwatch when the two of them entered the station. The corridors were largely vacant but Meeza could see several other officers hard at work with stacks of paperwork in cubicles.

“Sorry ma’am, Missus Gemmei had a concern, and you know how she is.” Meeza said. Cuthberl had already gone ahead.

Captain Remiel sighed with a smile. “Good woman. Long-winded.” Meeza nodded.

“Any trouble from that noisy jumpship?” The captain continued.

“Oh, you heard it too?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if every soul in the City heard it.”

Meeza glanced about the hall. Cuthberl was still down at their cubicle at the far end, talking to the officers they were handing the shift to. Two EXOs, even.

“Cuthberl said the owner of the ship would get in trouble. Like they care what we mortals think.” Meeza said.

“They have rules too, Meeza.” Captain Remiel paused. “Though I imagine it won’t amount to much more than a stern talking to and maybe their version of latrine duty.”

Meeza snickered and turned to leave, but Remiel motioned for her to stay.

“One more thing before you leave, Meeza.” She picked up a data-tab from a pile and handed it across her desk. “Take a look at this and make sure Cuthberl sees it too, even if he might not like it.”

When Meeza gave the captain a questioning look, she continued. “The Tower told us there might be a rogue Guardian in the City. They’re still looking at evidence on their end but told us to keep an eye out.”

Cuthberl, for his part, took the news quite seriously. It had a name listed along with several photos of the suspect, an Awoken male, in and out of armour. They were to call it in immediately if he was spotted but avoid confrontation if possible. Their shift hand-off finished, Cuthberl said good night, pulled on a coat and left. Meeza did a final check of their notes on the day and left for home. Unlike her younger colleague she had a permit to store her equipment at home if she so wished, which she did. Changing at home was much preferable, and she knew no-one would mistake her gear for theirs. Outside the air-conditioned department it was hot and a little humid, probably one of the of the last days like it of the year. Thankfully the train home had the equipment to deal with the atmosphere of the day despite the load of the rush hour. Meeza chatted briefly with a young couple she had met a few days ago on duty but mostly kept to herself for the stretch home near the western length of the wall.

At the third to last stop on her trip another group of people entered the carriage, taking the last remaining seats and standing spots. As everyone settled, Meeza took notice of someone at the front end of the carriage. Tall, broad man, blue skin with ripples of white and brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. The name from the data-tab earlier sprang to her mind.

Reginald. He was standing freely in the back of the carriage, looking much like any other citizen in loose, casual clothes.

Meeza made to fish the com-link out of her pocket and report it in as instructed, but the suspect began to move, walking through the carriage.

“What’s he up to?” Meeza mumbled to herself as she put the clamshell com-link and tapped the power-switch. The doors of the train carriage had begun to slowly close, a few commuters outside scrambling to make it inside. Reginald stopped near the centre and made a fist. Everyone in the carriage stopped to look when light burst outwards from where the Titan stood, his arm now enveloped in moving tendrils of Arc energy. A commotion immediately spread through the carriage as those closest tried to get away, but the carriage was full, and the doors had closed. Meeza grumbled, forced herself between two young men clustering by the wall and rammed the butt of her service pistol through the glass of the emergency stop. The lights inside the carriage turned an angry red and the doors shot open.

Now everyone began pushing to try and exit the carriage, the press of people narrowly avoiding the armed policewoman by the wall. Reginald started, whatever he had intended interrupted by the mass escape from the carriage. With some shouted curse that Meeza missed over the stamping of feet and cries the Titan reared up the Arc-charged first and made to strike.

“Halt, in the name of the law!” Meeza shouted before she could think to stop. She was supposed to avoid confrontation and only report in, and she had not even done that yet, realising that in the rush of the situation she had not responded to the questioning voice in her earpiece. It had worked, however. The big man had stopped, his fist still cocked but he was looking in her direction rather than doing whatever he had been about to do.

_What now, Meeza?_ “Release your, uh, energy and put your hands behind your head!” Meeza shouted and held her service pistol at the ready.

A stupid grin spread across the Titan’s face, but he complied, slowly standing up and raising his other arm. The Arc energy still played across the other arm.

“I said relea-“

Before she could finish, Reginald surged into motion, the Arc-charged arm raising then slamming down towards the ground. It impacted alongside the rest of Reginald’s body in a heap, 3 bullet holes visible on his face. Meeza stood panting, her pistol smoking from the rapid fire. Her ears were ringing and the voice in her radio was now shouting.

“Officer! Identify yourself and report!” The voice shouted.

Meeza took a deep breath and pressed the com-link to reply. “Officer Meeza reporting. I identified the rogue Guardian suspect on the westbound 18:40 metro-line.”

The voice on the radio gasped at the mention of the rogue Guardian. “Hold on, Officer Meeza. Maintain sight of the suspect, I’m bringing in a superior.”

“Maintain sight of the suspect they say. That should be easy.” Meeza mumbled to herself and slowly approached. The big man was slumped on the floor in a heap, all traces of the Arc energy gone. What had he been thinking, she wondered?

Another voice in the radio. “Officer Meeza, repeat your report.” Captain Remiel said.

“Identified the rogue Guardian we were informed about on the westbound metro-line around 18:40. The suspect attempted to put lives in danger, so I was forced to open fire.”

“That’ll be the shots we heard then. How’s the suspect. How about the civilians?” Captain Remiel said.

“Civilians ran as soon as trouble started, I stopped the carriage. Suspect’s down.” Meeza’s tone carried the unspoken fact of the suspect’s death.

The radio was still for a second.

Meeza tapped it. Had the line cut? “Captain Remiel, you there?”

“Meeza, you do remember one of the defining traits of a Guardian, right?”

“They protect the City beyond the Wall?”

Captain Remiel’s breathing was slightly troubled on the other end of the radio. “That too, I suppose.

“Guardians come back to life, Meeza.”

As if waiting for a cue, a small angular star hovered into view in front of Meeza. She could swear she heard a faint ‘Sorry’ as it pulsed a cloud of bright, white energy and the suspect’s body on the floor shuddered and moved, Reginald forcing himself to his feet. His face bore the most shit-eating grin Meeza had ever seen as he moved his head back and forth, producing popping noises.

Meeza barely registered Captain Remiel shouting over the radio as she bolted from the empty carriage and onto the metro station. The civilians had long abandoned it and in the distance she could just about hear a megaphone saying something about a disruption of service. _You can say that twice_, Meeza thought as she took the stairs down three steps at a time.

“We’re cordoning off the district, Meeza. We’ll get reinforcements to you as soon as possible.” Captain Remiel said over the radio.

Meeza tapped the com-link. “Roger.” _What kind of reinforcements can handle a Guardian?_

A crash behind her and the stairway partially collapsed, flecks of concrete stinging her back. The railing to her left surged with Arc energy and ripped free of the mounting, spraying yet more concrete, Meeza diving forward and rolling to the best of her ability as Reginald swung the electrified metal railing like a flyswatter. It crashed into the concrete floor to her right, only missing her narrowly. With a dive she was out of the stairway and on her feet and running again as quickly as she could manage, Meeza already gasping for breath before she dared a glance behind her. Reginald had abandoned both the metal pole and his pursuit of her, making for a line of parked cars on the other side of the station from where she had run, probably hoping to escape the district and enact some plan.

“Suspect attempting to acquire transport. I’m in pursuit.” Meeza said into the radio, breaking into a run and silently wondering exactly what she could do.

“Officer Meeza, don’t forget your orders. We are to avoid confrontation with the suspect as much as possible.” A voice in the radio said.

_And let him roam free in the meantime?_ “What did you say, the signal’s breaking up. Must be all the Arc energy in the air.” Meeza said. Ahead of her Reginald ripped the door of a car off with his bare hands, his little angular Ghost floating past him into the interior. Only now did she notice that Reginald looked different, his form covered in armour rather than the casual civilian clothes she had spotted in the carriage. Painted light blue with orange decorations, only his head was uncovered. _Because he’s an arrogant prick like all the others._

The voice in the radio kept speaking about orders until Meeza considered switching the com-link off, but ultimately any info would be more valuable than any irritation could put her off.

“Halt! Step away from the vehicle!” Meeza shouted, pistol trained at Reginald’s back. The Guardian ignored her, climbing into the driver’s seat. She squeezed the trigger, once, twice, but the bullets pinged off a raised gauntlet. The car’s engine started with a hum and the vehicle slowly began rolling. Meeza sprinted as hard as she could, waiting until the car was picking up speed before skidding to a halt and emptying her magazine at the wheels, popping both on the left side. The car tilted to the left towards a support beam for the metro line, attempting to swing hard right before both tires ripped completely and the following screech of metal was punctuated with a crash as the car rammed sideways into the pillar, Meeza praying it wouldn’t collapse and replacing the spent magazine.

“Vehicle disabled. Over.” Meeza said into the radio, trying to suppress her own gasping for breath.

“Damn it, Meeza, do you realise what you’re doing? This is dangerous!” Captain Remiel said over the radio.

“We can’t just let him roam as he pleases until the Tower decides to do something about it!” Meeza said. Ahead of her the bonnet of the car popped open, emitting a cloud of steam and vapour. The door on the right flew off with a kick from the inside and Reginald climbed out. Even over the considerable distance Meeza could see the scowl on his face. _That’s good, wipe off the bloody grin, you big bully._

The Guardian reached down and grabbed hold of the wrecked car beside him and, with a grunt audible even across the parking lot of the metro station, lifted the whole chassis.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Meeza said, not realising she still had her finger on the com-link transmit button.

“What did you say, Officer Meeza?” The voice in the radio said.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Meeza said, then adding “Hopefully.”

Ahead of her Reginald pulled back then tossed the smoking car across the parking lot, the rear of it narrowly missing Meeza as she dived aside, landing on the concrete with a painful thud, knocking most of the wind out of her. Behind her was a crash of metal and concrete as the car slammed into the remains of the stairway, further demolishing the ramp and scattering metal and concrete flecks in every direction. Shards of glass flew by her and spread over the ground. She forced herself onto her elbows to look. Reginald had not moved, but as soon as she began struggling back to her feet he was moving, Arc energy sparking behind him as he ran.

_Move, girl, move!_ Disregarding the glass and sharp flecks of concrete, Meeza bolted away from him as quickly as she was able, her chest rising and falling desperate for breath after her headlong dive. The metro station was surrounded by apartment blocks and office buildings. Hopefully they would have somewhere she could hide. As she sprinted the best she could, behind her she could her the thumps of the rogue Titan chasing her growing in volume. Ahead of her an office building loomed with a wide, open entrance. It was inviting in the daytime, but not it seemed the gateway to Heaven. In the faint reflection of the glass ahead of her she could see her pursuer, and he was very close. She wouldn’t make it inside in time, and if those arms got hold of her it was over. Taking as deep a breath as she could manage, Meeza stopped and spun in place. Reginald only managed a combination of glee and surprise as Meeza fired another three bullets at his head. Either through expectation or adrenaline his head snapped to the side just in time and the bullets ricocheted off the concrete behind him. He wasn’t as lucky with the next three bullets, one glancing the side of his head and the other two felling him, his massive body collapsing in another heap like earlier.

_Sadly, it won’t last._ Meeza thought ruefully and turned on her heel. As she vaulted over the receptionist desk inside the building, she could see the flash of light reflected in the polished signs describing the floors of the building and the pursuit was back on. Meeza grimaces, takes a deep breath and sprints up the stairwell into the office building, the thumps of Reginald’s plated boots loud on the stairs behind her. At a whim she dives into the entrance to the third floor, the sign describing an electrician company of some sort. The irony isn’t lost on Meeza, but she has no time to laugh. Beneath her she hears a roar of anger and a crash shakes the building’s interior, sending clouds of dust tumbling from the ceiling. Even as Meeza dives under a solid workbench for cover she can see a bundle of Arc energy, bright enough to be blinding, soaring onto the level opposite the electrician. Another impact shakes the building, tools and containers falling onto the floor from the resulting shakes.

Meeza sits as still as she dares, hoping the enraged Guardian misses her hideout until reinforcements can arrive. She’s on her last magazine and it’s already half empty. Tendrils of Arc energy snake past her hiding spot, one small spark brushing against her ankle. The pain is immense, but she bites down on it. If she is discovered, it will only get worse. She hears the thumps enter the room, the tendrils growing more numerous for a heartbeat before fading. The footsteps are still close, but somehow muted. Separated by the central wall of the electrician’s workshop, she realises with a start of hope. She hears a snap like a breaker going, and the tendrils fade completely, a grumbled curse audible in the empty workshop. Whatever power Reginald had just invoked had faded.

Meeza breathes more easily for a moment, before her com-link beeps to life.

“Reinforcements are very close, Meeza, but we need your location!” Captain Remiel shouts down the radio. Meeza curses and moves to switch the com-link off, but already the thumps are moving. She dives from her hiding spot and runs for the closest window. With one hand she works the latch and rips it open, letting in the cool air of the evening and her other hand shooting up to her ear to enable the requested info. She doesn’t make it in time.

One plated gauntlet rips her arm down and the other slaps her across the face hard enough to yet again drive the breath from her. _That’s it, it’s over. He got me._ She thinks. In front of her, Reginald has regained that awful grin from earlier, holding her fast by the collar. Another blinding burst of Arc energy and the wall to the right explodes in a cloud of dust and debris, Reginald’s left arm wreathed in those awful white-blue tendrils of energy.

“Officer Meeza! Get down!” A voice over the radio. She punched as hard as she could at Reginald’s arm but to no avail, earning only a chuckle from the armoured man.

“You have a lot of spirit, I like that. Is that a radio I see?” Reginald said, the white-blue energy retreating from his hand as he reached up to pluck the com-link from her ear. His voice was just as brutish as she had expected. Some shouted instruction was lost as Reginald held the device for closer inspection. While he was distracted, Meeza twisted and tore at his grip, succeeding in tearing the collar off her shirt, dropping her to the floor in a painful heap.

Reginald looked away from the com-link to say something, probably something he thought would be hilarious, but he only managed to open his mouth before a burst of white-blue light lit up the shattered façade of the office building, long tendrils of Arc energy playing over every surface. Before Reginald could respond, a horizontal pillar of lightning struck him in his midsection and pushed him across the room in less than a second, ending in a crash of rubble as he slammed into the far wall with enough force to break it like a thin sheet of glass. Meeza couldn’t see anything for dust and rubble, could hardly breathe, but the screech of metal as he hit the ground told the rest of the story. Her com-link was on the ground where Reginald had been but a second ago and she scrambled to pick it up, only to find it was dead, either crushed by Reginald’s shock or fried by the massive surge of energy.

“Officer, take mine.” A voice said. To her left a pillar of Arc energy stood, clad all in the white lightning. With no discernible motion from the bearer, the Arc energy dissipated, leaving a tall armoured form. For a heartbeat Meeza thought it was Reginald, so closely did the armour resemble the criminals. But a hand was holding out a com-link similar to her own, but the blinking lights indicated that it still functioned. With a mumbled thanks she hastily put it on, the unknown Titan walking away and through the hole Reginald had left in the wall.

“Officer Meeza, reporting in.” She said as calmly as she could before breaking into another cough.

“An officer? Where’s the owner of this com-link?” A strange voice replied down the line.

Meeza looked as far as she could into the room through the shattered wall, but she could see nothing. “I don’t know, they went after the suspect.” She said.

After a moment’s thought, she added. “I can’t imagine they’ll have much trouble.”

The voice started to speak but was interrupted, pushing and shouts of protest audible over the radio.

“Meeza?” A new voice said. Captain Remiel.

“Sorry Captain, the suspect broke my com-link.” Meeza said sheepishly. Her superior’s sigh of relief could be heard clearly over the radio.

“Don’t worry about that, are you hurt?” Captain Remiel said.

Meeza inspected herself at a glance but saw no new injuries. “Just a bit of wounded pride, ma’am.”

“That’s good. Now, I’m going to have to ask you to give the com-link back to its owner. I’m getting some serious stink-eye over here. See you back at the station. Over.” Captain Remiel said, punctuated by shuffling noises.

Meeza struggled to her feet while leaning against the wall to her right for support. The unknown Titan had returned with Reginald in tow, the massive armoured Titan held by the collar of his armour. He protested for a moment, but the unknown Titan would brook no trouble and, Arc energy springing to life around their fist, slammed Reginald so hard in the temple that Meeza feared Reginald would die from it. “You sit still, you.” The unknown Titan said in a harsh male voice.

“Vadim.” The Titan said by way of introduction, turned to Meeza and accepted the com-link back, mounting it on the side of his helmet with an easy motion. Reginald was completely limp in Vadim’s grip, but he barely seemed to notice the weight, moving through the rubble like he was carrying a sack of potatoes.

“Sorry it took us so long to help, officer.” Vadim said. “I had to swing by the East Metzu Police Department to pick up a radio.”

Meeza considered putting handcuffs on Reginald, but then thought better of it. He would just snap them like dry kindling if he wished. “I’m just grateful for the help, Vadim.”

Outside the building a hovership slowly floated into view from above, the crew compartment open and empty. “My noble steed.” Vadim said. Meeza could practically hear the smile.

Meeza attempted to help load Reginald onto the ship. Vadim thanked her for the offer, but it was not needed. They flew in silence, heading to Meeza’s department after a brief word from Vadim. Meeza noticed but was too exhausted to do much about it. Her evening of constant running and fighting was catching up to her, her body crying for rest and sustenance. As the hovership touched down on the roof of the department, a flock of onlookers, civilians and fellow officers both, cheered when she climbed out. After a moment she waved, eliciting another bout of cheers. Inside the station she was surrounded by other officers asking question after question, quickly stopped by Captain Remiel.

While the officers dispersed, Captain Remiel put a hand on Meeza’s shoulder. “You look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted, and starving.” Was all Meeza could say in reply.

Captain Remiel nodded and looked past her. “Vadim. Thanks for the help, we owe you one.”

“Think not of it, ma’am. Merely doing my duty.” Vadim replied.

“Your people have contacted the Praxic Order, they should be here shortly.” Captain Remiel finished, saluting both of them then left, doubtless a mountain of paperwork to handle.

Forcing herself to keep moving, Meeza led Vadim through the department to the front door, where a large personnel carrier was pulling up to the large stairway in front of the building. As it stopped, 3 Guardians, clearly Warlocks by the cut of their robes and holographic armbands, stepped out. All three had helmets on and black robes with silver-and-yellow heraldry on the front. The Praxic Order, jailors of the Guardians. They took custody of Reginald, barely sparing Meeza a glance when Vadim informed them of how she had kept the rogue Guardian from the populace. Meeza’s hackles were raised at that, but she was too tired to protest. A device was mounted around Reginald’s neck and his Ghost was similarly shackled, and then, Vadim along for security, the Praxic Order transport left, driving back into the Last City with sirens blaring.

Meeza stood for a moment in the still night outside the department, then turned and walked around to the back of the department, intending to leave along a rear exit to avoid the crowds. Her walk home was strange after the chaos of her evening and she barely saw another soul, the few people still out rushing home or entertaining company. She simply wanted to sleep, but her stomach felt like it was twisting itself apart from hunger, so she stopped at a stall a few streets away from her home, a shop like a small wooden shack with a wall missing, where a counter had been constructed. Segmented curtains gave the place a cosy feeling and kept some of the warmth from the kitchen contained, the single employee present an older man she had seen on the streets a few times over the years. The hot noodles he was working with looked delicious to the starving Meeza, so she ordered a bowl of something hot, barely caring what she would get. Initially the man insisted on it being on the house despite Meeza’s protests, but then there was another arrival. The broad-shouldered EXO sat down to her right; the brief conversation silenced by his presence.

“Allow me to pay, Officer. Least I can do.” The EXO said and put a card on the table. It had the symbol of the Tower’s Vanguard on the front.

For a moment Meeza was dumbfounded. “Vadim!?” She said finally. The voice was much friendlier, but it was still recognisable.

“Vadim-5, Titan of the Vanguard and hopeful Peacekeeper, at your service.” Vadim said, extending a hand. He had removed most of his Titan armour, keeping a simple breastplate, bracers and leggings. The metal gleamed in the light of the noodle-shop.

She gladly shook his hand and accepted his offer of payment. She noted with curiosity and some amount of humour that he ordered a bowl for himself too. She knew that EXOs needed to eat just like mortals, but for some reason the concept of a Guardian eating like a human amused her.

They ate in silence, Vadim recognising that Meeza was starving. After two large bowls of the noodles and their lovely soup she finally felt sated. Even her tiredness had abated somewhat, though she still imagined she would sleep very well indeed.

“Why are you here, Vadim?” Meeza asked after a moment. She did not mean it unkindly, and she could see that Vadim did not take it as such. The EXO had a very readable face.

“This might sound strange, but I figured all the Guardians you’ve met today have not been the best sorts. The suspect aside, the Praxic Order could work on their social skills. I wanted to show you we’re not all so stand-offish.” Vadim said.

Meeza considered his answer for a moment. “You’re right, it is a bit strange, but I like the sentiment. Hey shopkeeper, do you have any beer?”

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm not saying Awoken are bad or EXOs are good. I mostly assign race and gender by throwing darts at a dart-board.
> 
> Second, this story is very much inspired by a mix of Destiny-stargazing, Terminator and the Titan's Code of the Missile.


End file.
